Anonymous Drabbles
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Outlaw Queen AU drabbles inspired by Anonymous verse. WARNING: Contains future drabbles and will have spoilers, MAJOR spoilers. Read at your own risk.
1. Cravings

_Author's Note: So I'm going to be writing a bunch of drabbles in my Anonymous verse. Some will be future, some past, and if you send me a PM with a request I'll do my best to add it to my list. This first one is based about seven months after the end of Anonymous, which will end in September. Okay guys, enjoy._

* * *

Cravings

Regina closed the door behind her, falling back against it and flipping the lock, while biting her lip and looking over at her husband who was sitting on the edge of the bed, phone in hand, probably texting Killian or that idiot Nottingham. Frankly, she didn't care who it was, because she had a plan for her husband that didn't involve a phone, and unfortunately for the other person, the conversation was about to be over.

Walking over to him she took the phone from his hands and tossed it somewhere on the bed beside them. It landed with a soft _thunk_ on the down comforter, and Robin looked up at her as a cry of protest formed on his lips. However, once his eyes met hers, he knew. Her teeth bit into her lower lip, and she smirked when his eyes followed her hands as they began lowering her skirt slowly and letting it pool at her feet. His eyes were riveted on her every move, a hungriness for her reflecting in those warm blue depths.

She moved closer, running her hands up his arms and crawling up on his lap and straddling his hips; feeling his hardness through his jeans, she bumped her nose against his before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. With their tongues moving against each other, his hands found purchase on her thighs, sliding up and down, caressing and kneading the muscles there. After a moment she pulled back, telling him, "The kids are asleep."

"Oh?" He chuckled, holding her by the hips which were already starting to grind down on him.

"Mmhmm," she confirmed with light nipping kisses down his cheek and neck. Between each kiss she, told him, "And I..." She pushed him back onto the mattress, "have been..." Her hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, dragging the material over his toned abs and chest. Leaning forward, she kissed the spot above his heart, continuing, "thinking about this..." Sitting up, she took fistfuls of her own shirt and crossed her arms to lift it up and off, tossing it aside, "all day."

"Have you now?" His grin was cheeky and amused by her sudden enthusiasm.

"Mmhmm," she confirmed, and began to pull his shirt up once again. He sat up a bit, helping her remove the offending garment before it followed the same path as her discarded clothes. "I need you naked."

Regina's hands slid down his chest, and taking one hand she cupped his hardness through his jeans. His hands gripped her hips and his voice caught, was rough with want, when he asked, "What's gotten into you?"

His hands were on her back, holding her to him, and she arched into his touch. "I just need you to touch me; I want to feel you inside me," she whispered. Tilting her head, she lowered her lips to his, running her tongue along the seam of his lips which he opened willingly. Her hands trailed over his shoulders, and her fingers traced down his arms until she found his wrists and guided his hands around to her breasts.

He groaned into her kiss as she moved her hips against him, and pulling back the slightest bit, he said against her mouth, "Whatever milady wishes."

* * *

She was so bloody sexy like this, he thought, gathering her into his arms, and pulling her against him to kiss her breathless. Regina was always sexy; she was the most sensual and erotic of lovers. Not that his experience was vast in any way, but with Regina... Christ, he could barely think when he was with her, and right now she was a goddess. Her full breasts were held up together by red satin and lace. His lips trailed a path of kisses down along her jaw and neck, and while he loved seeing those glorious tits on such lovely display, he wanted nothing between his lips and her skin. Reaching around he undid the clasp of her bra, pulling the soft material down her arms and off.

His hands cupped her breasts gently; she'd been sensitive for these last several weeks, and her soft intake of breath made him think she still was. She was always sensitive here, but so much more now that even the softest of touches drove her to the brink easily and swiftly. His touch had her mouth seeking his; grinding herself against him even harder as his fingertips brushed over her tightened nipples and she let out a soft muffled moan.

"Don't stop," she begged in a breathy whisper that was so filled with need for him that he wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her. However, there would be time for that soon enough. Right now she needed this, needed him to bring her to the edge with his soft touches and whispered words of worship.

"You are so sexy, my love," he told her, and she arched back and his lips fell to her neck, as the pads of his fingertips traced patterns over her breasts which she leaned into eagerly. Her breath hitched, and his name left her lips in almost a plea. He knew she was on the edge, just needed a small push to send her sailing over. "That's it," he encouraged, "Take what you need."

One of his hands began a slow caress down her side and over her swollen belly, and as he reached down between her legs, his other hand left her breast and cupped her bottom. He lifted her so his lips could clamp around one of her nipples while his other hand slipped between where she was already so wet and ready for him.

" _Oh_ , God… _yes… Robin._ I'm gonna -" she started, but she stopped as his fingers circled her clit, once, then twice more and her fingers weaved into his hair, holding him against her as her head fell back.

Releasing her nipple, he watched as she came apart above him. "Come for me, Regina."

That was all it took, and with a cry of release from her lips, Robin reached up for her, threading his hand in his hair and guided her lips to his, muffling her cries with his kiss, as she rode out her climax against his fingers.

* * *

Regina's brow fell against his as the waves from her climax abated slowly. Closing her eyes, she sighed as his fingers slipped from her. She hadn't come like that in a while; she's been feeling so sick lately, and so decidedly unsexy over these last few months. With hormones and emotions all over the place, not to mention eight weeks of unrelenting nausea, she hadn't felt desirable in the least, but now it was different. She woke up that morning and as if by a miracle her nausea was gone. After months of feeling so exhausted, she finally felt good. More than good; she felt energized and amazing. It was too bad Robin had already been up with Olivia and Roland this morning because she would have shown him just how amazing she felt.

All day she'd been thinking about this, about them together, and she wasn't sure if it was the hormones affecting her now or the fact that her pregnancy had made her so sick that she just hadn't felt like herself. All she knew was that she needed him, desperately.

Apparently he did too because before she knew it, his arms were around her, and holding her to him as he stood up from the bed. Regina's legs wrapped around his hips, and she held his shoulders as he turned them around, so he could lower her gently to the bed.

There was a hesitance in his eyes. She knew he wanted to be gentle with her because of the baby, and something more than love for this man filled her. Now wasn't the time for the tender love making she knew he wanted to give her. Regina wanted him hard and fast and nothing else would do. They had all the time in the world for gentle later; right now she needed him inside her.

Shaking her head, she reached for him. Grabbing him by the belt loop of his jeans she pulled him to her. Undoing his jeans, she helped him out of them and pulled his boxers down as well. She licked her lips at the sight of him finally naked. Raising her hands she slid them up his chest and over his shoulders to his neck so she could bury her hands in his hair. She began to fall back, pulling him with her, and Robin braced his forearms on either side of her. Raising her legs to wrap around him, Regina bit back a moan that almost escaped her lips as she felt his hardness against her.

She still had her underwear on, and just as she was about to break their kiss to remove them, Robin started to pull away and stepping back, hooking his fingers around the offending silk, pulling it down and off.

With her feet on the mattress, she looked up at him. Dark blue eyes met chocolate brown, and stepping back up to the bed his hands fell onto her knees. They skimmed down her thighs and back up, caressing her legs before parting them, and taking her hips he pulled her towards the edge of the bed.

Biting her lip, she let out a soft moan as she felt the tip of him against her. She was wet and ready, and if he took any longer she was sure she was going to lose her mind. Hooking her heel around to the back of his thigh, she gasped when she felt his fingers against her, circling her clit and spreading the wetness there, making sure she was still ready for him.

He groaned. "My God, I've missed the feel of you." His fingers pumped in and out of her, building the heat low in her belly up once again.

She was about to respond when she felt his hand leave her. Frustrated, she opened her eyes, about to protest, but the sound that left her was a murmur of deep appreciation when she felt his cock brushing against her and easing into her a bit, then retreating. "I've missed you, too," she breathed, rocking her hips up to meet his, adding headily, " _Oh…_ fuck me, Robin."

He pushed back in harder this time, swiftly and fully, stretching her in the most delicious way. Her head fell back against the bed, his name escaping her lips in a strangled gasp. He started a slow rhythm, leaning over and still bracing himself so his weight remained off of her middle, and his lips clamped around her nipple. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, as he began to pick up the pace.

It had been a few weeks since they'd made love, and she knew neither of them would last very long. And if her suspicions were correct, that her pregnancy was behind this craving for him, neither of them would have to worry about waiting so long again. "Robin…" she rasped, reaching for him, wanting him closer.

The sound of his name prompted him to release her nipple, and rising up, his lips found hers. She moaned happily, her arms rising automatically to wrap around his neck. She breathed deeply through her nose. It was all so much. The feel of him, his scent. Everything making her skin feel on fire; she wanted to gasp and moan aloud, but Roland was a light sleeper, and as the ache she'd felt earlier peaked once again, Regina broke their kiss. Her jaw opened to let out a silent scream as her orgasm slammed through her again.

He growled softly in her ear, muttered between breaths, "Christ, I can _feel_ you coming…"

Trembling and threading her fingers in his hair, she nodded, held her lips together while humming an, " _Mmhmm_."

"I can't hold back any longer," he told her, and she nodded. Her thoughts were a jumble as she rode out the rest of her climax. Not long after that his thrusts became erratic, his orgasm taking him too, and he thrust once, and twice more before filling her with a final groan.

Regina's legs fell from his hips, and shifting his weight he dropped down on the bed beside her. Both took a moment to catch their breath, and his hand came up to settle on her bump, caressing it in soft circles.

* * *

With his eyes closed, he felt her fingers thread with his where they rested atop her swollen belly where their child had been growing these last twenty-one weeks. He felt a light kick against his hand, and grinned. Another daughter, he thought. Even though Regina told him not to be so sure, insisted she was never so sick with Olivia, that only a man would do such a thing to a woman, he was still sure that it was a girl.

He chuckled, and heard her head turn towards him. "What?"

"Nothing," he opened his eyes to gaze down at her. She was smiling, and her dark eyes shimmered with a bright energy he hadn't seen in them recently. "I take it you're feeling better?"

She smiled, one of those satisfied coy things that had her blushing and looking down. God, he loved her so much.

"I am." Shifting onto her side facing him, she threw her leg up on his hip and scooted in closer to him. Gathering her in his arms, he reveled in the feel of her soft skin. It'd been awhile since he'd done anything but hold her. Her pregnancy had been taking quite a toll on her. It wasn't like they couldn't go without sex, but they'd always had a healthy appetite for one another. Regina had tried many times to apologize but he would hear nothing of it, had assured her that they would have time for each other later when she was feeling better.

Brushing his knuckles down her bare back, he felt her shiver and he asked, "Are you cold?"

Hearing her low chuckle, he was surprised when he felt her lips on his neck. "No."

It was his turn to grin, and he snorted a laugh, feeling her leg tighten around him, her hips grinding against his thigh. "More?"

She pulled back enough to look up at him. Bumping her nose against his, she arched a brow. "If you're up for the challenge."

Smothering his smile, he replied, "Always, my love. Always."


	2. Blue

_Author's Note: A bit of the past to get you by till the next update as promised._

* * *

Blue

She woke with a start. Her apartment silent, Regina glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, it's bright blue display shining the time at her. It'd only been two hours since she'd put Olivia down, but her body seemed to wake her like clockwork more often than not _before_ Olivia would wake, hungry and wanting her.

They'd been home for three days. The first night was the hardest. In the hospital there was always a nurse willing to watch over Olivia as she slept, but even then Regina preferred her to be in the room as much as possible. It was only then she would sleep. There had been a number of times they'd taken her for testing and bathing, and Regina would be restless until she returned.

Olivia hated her crib, but loved her bassinet beside Regina's bed. Swaddled and tucked into the layers of soft blankets, Olivia slept soundly for a good couple hours before Regina would wake to soft cooing. Olivia rarely cried, unless she was uncomfortable, and that generally meant she was wet, or not swaddled right. Olivia was a baby who liked the security of her mother's arms, but at times when Regina couldn't hold her, or when she slept, she liked the comfort that being wrapped up provided.

A soft sound from beside her bed had Regina rising to check on the baby. Reaching into the bassinet, she picked up her tiny daughter, nestling her into her chest as she took her to the changing table across the room.

Blinking her small warm blue eyes open, Olivia's small fist made its way to her little rosebud mouth, and she began chewing on it enthusiastically. Regina gazed down at her, then stroked her soft cheek with her finger. "You're hungry, I know, sweetheart."

Once she finished changing her, Regina took Olivia out into the dark living room, and took a seat in the very comfortable rocker her father got her for her baby shower. Holding Olivia close she pulled the blanket back enough to keep Olivia warm but enough for her to nurse without the blanket in the way.

Once mother and baby were comfortable, Regina began to rock as Olivia's eyes began to close once again as her belly filled. Gazing down at her infant, she marveled at the tiny hand splayed out across her chest. It was a miniature copy of her very own, right down to her tiny fingernails. Her hand came up to push back some of the dark hair that fell across Olivia's brow.

Leaning down, Regina placed a soft kiss to Olivia's downy head, breathing in the scent of her child time and time again. Still almost a week later, she was completely overwhelmed by her baby's smell, as if it were somehow locked into her heart.

Once the baby drank her fill, Regina lifted her up gingerly and placed her on her shoulder, patting her back softly she whispered words of love to her little girl as she looked out the window and watched as the sun began to rise over the city.

* * *

The following afternoon, Emma had called Regina, letting her know she was bringing Henry into the city for a while and would be stopping by to get her baby fix. Regina shook her head at her old college roommate. She had a baby of her own already. Though Regina had to admit, she missed the little boy as of late now that Emma and Neal had moved to Brooklyn. She didn't see as much of the blonde and Henry as she used to, and if she was honest, was missing time with them both.

The door to the loft flung open twenty minutes later, a smiling Emma holding a very happy, very anxious to be put down, toddler.

Henry ran straight for Regina, who knelt down to lift him into her arms. Hugging him tightly, Henry pulled back and looking around said, "Baby?"

Kissing his chubby cheeks, she walked them over to the bassinet where Olivia was sleeping soundly, and she replied, "That's Olivia."

"Ooooh." Henry replied, but then looked over her shoulder, his small hand pointing towards the kitchen, and asked, "Juice?"

Regina chuckled. Henry had become used to Regina keeping apple juice in the fridge on those nights he stayed with her when Emma and Neal were away. Running your own PI business in this city kept them busy and Regina didn't mind watching her godson.

Walking over to the fridge she looked up when Emma placed a bag on the counter. Curious, her brow rose and she questioned, "What's that?"

"That's my gift to you. It's a Moby wrap. Trust me, it'll save your life and your back."

"Thank you," Regina told her, not mentioning she had already received one from Mulan at her office baby shower. Taking a cup of Henry's from the cabinet, she gave the boy to his mother while she filled the sippy cup with juice.

Glancing across the room then back at Regina, Emma asked, "How's she doing?"

Regina chuckled, tightening the lid on the cup and handing it to Henry. "She's fine. Me on the other hand, let's just say I don't think things will ever be the same down there again."

Emma laughed knowingly, her eyes raised to the ceiling then back at her. "It feels like it now, but it'll all be back like it used to be."

Regina hummed, and holding her arms out took Henry back from Emma.

"Have your parents come by?" Emma said as she followed Regina back into the living room.

"My mother had flowers sent to the hospital along with her well wishes, but my dad was here yesterday. He stayed and held Olivia for a while."

"He's good people; too bad I can't say the same for Cora."

Regina pursed her lips in irritation, and rolled her eyes. "How's Neal?"

Emma ignored the question and walked over to where the baby slept. Smiling down she swiped her long blonde hair behind her ears. Leaning down, she reached out and took Olivia into her arms. "Hey there, cutie."

Regina smiled over at her daughter who seemed to be wide awake, and staring up at Emma.

"I still can't believe all this hair she has." Emma took a seat next to her on the sofa, and tapped Olivia's tiny nose. "You think she'll keep the blue eyes?"

"I suppose she could." Regina shrugged, then let out a soft sigh. "After all, her father has blue eyes."

"Ahh, that's right." Emma raised Olivia up and kissed her cheek, then pulling away slightly said, "I could just eat her up."

Regina scoffed. "You will do nothing of the sort."

"Did you keep some more of that donor because whomever he is, you two sure make cute kids."

Reaching out for her daughter, Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips.

They did indeed.


	3. Grand Gesture

_Author's Note: So these drabbles into the future won't be as detailed as one might hope only because once I finish Anonymous I will be starting a sequel so all of this will be in a much lager story covering the next year of their lives after Anonymous. So thank you to all my followers._

 _Enjoy some BROPT feels._

* * *

Grand Gesture

The first sensation that he registered as he drifted out of sleep was his lips stuck to his teeth. His mouth was dry and felt like sandpaper. Fantastic, he'd been passed out and mouth breathing all night. He was so thoroughly dehydrated he could barely swallow, and even when he finally managed, he could still taste the remains of whiskey on his tongue and grimaced against the roll of his stomach.

His night out with the boys was not supposed to end with him completely shit-faced, and on his back on Killian's sofa. It started with a round of drinks at the Rangers game with David, August, and Killian. Then as the night went on they'd had another and another. Eventually once the match had finished, they'd wound up at the pub, toasting one of the most exciting games in Ranger history. Then Killian declared they should have one more round of shots in honor of Robin's pending nuptials, which as luck would have it, spurred on another round from the local gents within earshot.

It was never his intention to get piss drunk, but the first couple of shots had gone down so easily...

It was no wonder when his head had begun to spin not long after. He dizzily recalled talking to the boys about Regina. About how much he loved her, how much she'd done for him, how incredibly sexy she was, and how he could not believe she was his. She'd given birth to his daughter, become a mother to his son, and agreed to marry him, and he was the luckiest bastard on this earth.

Hand slapping down on the bar, Robin had proclaimed, "I need to do something for her. Something that shows her how much I love her."

"Aye, you do." Killian had pointed an unsteady finger in his direction, and added, "What you need is a grand gesture."

August had nodded through half lidded eyes, and David had groaned some form of approval from where his head rested against his arms ,which had been placed down on the bar two shots before. Robin had stared at him blearily and shook his head, though that had made the room spin briefly. David was a complete lightweight. No wonder he usually declined these boys nights out. He had looked back at Killian.

"That's it," Robin had agreed with excitement. Sitting up, he had given himself a moment for his eyes to catch up, as his equilibrium seemed to be reacting more slowly than usual. Once he was steady, he had repeated, "I need that, but it needs to be something… something to show her my love for her is forever."

Killian had grinned slowly, and pushing the bar stool back he had gotten unsteadily to his feet. "I've got just the thing. Let's go."

 _Whoa, now wait a minute_ , Robin had thought. Even in his intoxicated state he had been certain that they should not be going anywhere that didn't involve a cab ride home. "Mate, there's no way I'm driving now."

"You don't have to. The place I'm talking about is right around the corner."

Robin had attempted to recall the businesses around the area, but all he could think about was his true love at home warm and in their bed and he had suddenly wondered what the fuck he was doing here. Taking his phone from his pocket and unlocking the screen he had smiled down at the lovely image of her face. "I think I'm going to pass on that and just go home."

"What?" Killian had looked at him in drunken dismay. "Listen mate, I'm telling you, this is the perfect way for you to declare your love for your lass."

Robin had frowned at that. Killian was right, he only had a week before the wedding, and with all the preparations he'd surely run out of time. He needed to do this now. Looking up at Killian, he'd raised a brow. "Around the corner, you say?"

"Aye, and you know what, I'll even get one too."

Brows furrowing, Robin hadn't been quite sure what his friend was talking about, but drunk enough to follow him without complaint.

August and David had gone along as well, and when they all finally made it to the shop Killian spoke of, Robin looked up at the neon lettering and let a grin spread across his face.

It was bloody brilliant.

* * *

Smiling down at the picture on his phone, Robin swiped the screen to unlock it and pulled up a string of messages he'd been texting to Regina throughout the night. It took a few times for him to get the words right, spell check saving him more often than not from appearing _too_ drunk. Still he thought he did alright when he sent _, My dearest, I love you so very much. And I plan to show you soon just how much._

He may or may not have added just a few more kissy-faced emojis than necessary.

Her reply came swiftly, _Robin Locksley, are you drunk?_ and he frowned down at his phone and wondered just how she had known that.

Never wanting to lie to her he replied honestly. _I am, but not so drunk that I will regret this._

 _Regret what? Where are you?_

He was cryptic in his reply, not wanting to give away his secret. _In a chair. In a small establishment with the lads awaiting my turn._

 _Turn for what?_

 _That you will see in good time._ He smirked, and looked over at August, who'd been watching him over his shoulder, and gave him the thumbs up.

However, that smirk faded as her new message appeared on his screen. _Our wedding is in one week. ONE WEEK. You better not be shaving your head or something equally idiotic._

He rolled his eyes at that. He'd never let Killian talk him into something like that. _I promise it will not affect my appearance._

 _Hmm. Do you need me to come and get you?_

 _No, as I said, I still am waiting my turn. ;)_

 _Call me if you need me._

He smiled, her concern for him only reinforcing his desire to do what he was about to do. He loved her so much. _I will. I love you._

 _I love you, too._

* * *

The smell of coffee wafted through the room, and then he heard a noise from beside him. Peeking one eye open he looked up into the smirking face of one Emma Swan.

"Hey there, fella. Rough night?"

He gave a surly grunt in response and closed his eyes.

"Your lady love is on her way to get you," her voice told him.

Robin groaned. He licked his lips and waited a few moments before he attempted to sit up, to give his head time to cease the pounding he felt.

Reaching out to grasp the back of the couch he hissed loudly as his skin came into contact with the material.

Lifting up his wrist, he squinted against the light filtering into his room. The black ink surrounding a lion stood out against starkly against his fair skin, and memories of the night before came rushing back, hitting him with a wallop.

His grand gesture, the proof of his love and devotion to the woman who was everything to him, was in the form of a lion tattoo. A large, intricate, dark tattoo that covered nearly one-third his forearm.

 _Shit._ Regina was going to _kill_ him.


End file.
